Unlikelyness
by Zagr loves
Summary: First story I'm trying my best this is mainly about the Membrane house hold and how Gaz is going to react to some minor changes throughout the story please read and yes it will have a little humor and some of my life time experiences
1. Begging

Knock knock

I took off my earbuds to see who knocked on my door. No one was there. Then I see someone at my bedroom window knocking on it. It was Zim. Great what does he want with me now. Better yet how did he get up here on my window. Zim and I are unlikely friends but we have a lot in common like we both hate Dib and his big head we like the same kind of music. Back into reality Zim was at my window. I went and opened it for him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered to him " It's like 12 am!"

"Gaz," Zim said with exhaust " something is happening on this planet."

"Ya I know the planet is dyeing blah blah blah and I should care blah blah blah and when did u ever give a crap about this planet" I grunted back.

"Yes but not that. Look out the window." He said insistently

It was beautiful. It was a meteor shower "Zim chill out it's just a meteor shower." I pointed out to him.

"Oh what is this meet-tea-or shower you speak of?" Zim asked

"It's just a whole bunch of rocks flying in space that's are on fire don't worry."

But it was already to late when I said don't worry. Zim was panicking now because of fire and he could see that fire can now fly.

"Zim chill out the chances of one hitting us is like 1%." I reassured him.

"That's not why I'm worried I'm worried now because of Gir and his wild brain. He might want to bring one of them down. I have to go now bye." He exclaimed while climbing out the window.

Right when he got out Dib was knocking at her door.

"Gaz are you all right who's in there with u Gaz. Gaz?"

"Dib I'm fine nobody is in here with me go back to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day so go back to sleep." Gaz said soothingly


	2. Her

In the mourning Dib was getting ready for school when he found a note. Which read:" Meet me after school on friday next to the front office." Three more days till I'll find out who wrote this. Dib thought.

Today was the day their dad came home and also said he was bringing a surprise for both of them. "I wonder what dad got us?" Did said wondering out loud

"Probably something like a coloring book you know dad and thinking were still five even though we're 15 and 16."

"True,true but you never know he might bring something nice today." Dib suggested

"Meh, whatever." Gaz grunted back.

As they came back from school Gaz felt like they were being watched by someone. Maybe it was Zim? She turned to look but nobody was there. So she turned her attention back on her game and walked home with her insane brother.

Dib and Gaz walked in to the house and her their father down in the basement but hears the confusing part he was talking to someone and it also sounded like a girl. As both of them walked down the stairs they heard him laughing something they haven't heard since their mother left them.

"Hello kids this is Macy." Prof. Membrane said to his children. "Also my fiancé. This is the surprise I brought you."


	3. Replacement and reaction

"WHAT THE HELL YOUR REPLACING MOM!" Bursted Gaz.

Gaz couldn't sort though her felling a anymore she was feeling so many at once it was confusing for her. All at once she just broke down crying. Macy went up stairs so the family can talk. Dib sat on the ground next to Gaz looking dumbfound. The room was quiet all you can hear is Gaz crying.

"Bastard." And that was all Dib said to him. He took Gaz up stairs and tried to calm her down.

"HE PROMISED WE WERE GOING TO LOOK FOR MOM!"Gaz yelled. "He promised." She whispered super quiet that Dib almost didn't hear her.

Dib and Gaz sat in the hall for a while in silents. Macy walked up the stairs to see the children.

"Um hi? I'm not sure if this is a good time but my name is Ma-"

Gaz got up and walked away and slammed her door shut before she could finish her sentence. Then Macy turned too Dib who wasn't there anymore. "_Well then" _Macy thought to herself.


	4. Unexpected

**Um hi this is ZAGRloves and I just wanted to say thank you for my reviews :) now on with the story.**

Dib and Gaz slept fine that night. But down stairs Macy and Prof. Membrane were talking.

"So how are we going to tell them?" Asked Macy.

"Maybe we won't tell them."

"But they deserve to know."

"Won't u think they would freak out. Like how would you like it if you found out this."

"We'll I guess I would freak out to. Hmmmm?"

"We'll just give them some time to adjust. Then we'll tell them. Maybe…"

**:) eek I suck at this and please give your opinion and truthfully and tell me what areas I suck in thanks. :D**


	5. Iggns

Holy poop balls I haven't done this in a while I'm soooooo sorry :( I'm going to try making my chapters longer :) ON WITH THE STORY :D

"Hello Gaz how are you I hope I slept well." Macy asked.

"Yea sure whatever." Gaz grunted back. Then Dib came down perky as ever. He was practically skipping.

"Hello Dib I hope slept well cause it sure looks like it." Macy said with a smile.

"I sure did it was wonder full you know I was thinking last night I was thinking it wouldn't be to bad having a new mom! OUCH! What the hell Gaz what was that for." Dib yelled.

"It's time to go stupid."

"Oh ya bye Macy see ya after school."

"Bye Dib and Gaz have good day."

After awhile Prof. Membrane walked up stairs saying goodbye to Macy. Once he left something weird happened like really weird she turned green and grew antennas they where like Zims. She had green eyes but she wore no invader uniform.

At school Gaz was playing on her game slave like always. It was lunch time she sat with Dib like always. He was going on and on about Zim, like always, he always thought Zim was going to take over the world. Even though he wasn't an invader anymore but that's how Dib thinks. Then it happened someone ticked Gaz off by throwing a paper ball. When she picked it up she scanned the room for who through it at her then she lit it on fire with her weird magical ways. Iggns through it at her. Iggns say the flames in her eyes when she started for him he got up and kinda tripped while running. She ran after him.

"I didn't do anything Gaz please don't hurt me PLEASE."

"If you didn't do anything wrong then why are you running you idiot you just have yourself out." Gaz said annoyed.

Right then and there he tripped. Then he stared at Gaz with fear in his eyes. Ooooo this is gonna be good Gaz thought to herself.

It was the end of the day and Gaz was waiting for Dib when he got out he told Gaz to go on with out him. As the note said he went to the office after school to meet who ever he was going to meet. Next thing he knows he got knocked out with a frying pan? When he woke up the first thought came in his mind was who the hell brings a frying pan to school?

"HEY DAD IM HOME!" Gaz yelled out.

"Hello Gaz your dad isn't home right now also where's your brother?" Macy replied. She was now back in he normal state blond hair which you can tell was dyed she was also tall and skinny.

"Oh he told me to go with out him so I did." Gaz said irritated that her dad wasn't home yet and this lady was here still. "Don't you have work?"

"Actually no I don't my work just fired me. I use to work with computers. I heard that your good with technology."

"Oh really and who told u that. Did dad tell you that he always likes boasting about us I hate it it's really annoying."

"Ok well you go on and do whatever you do after school."

Once Gaz was up stairs Macy let her guard down to soon for say because right out side the window was Zim.

Gee wiz I think this was the longest I have ever made please review I would love to hear how bad/good this is thanks.


	6. Action

**Next chapter tehehe**

Zim was walking by the Membrane house hold when he saw something very strange and odd. It was an Irken female. Right away Zim took action. He climb the house to talk to Gaz about the problem.

**Ok I know this was short but I wanted this to be retardedly short :) sorry. I promise the next one will be a lot longer.**


End file.
